Mon Précieux One Piece
by Midona Pump'king R. Evans
Summary: [No Pairing ; Threeshot ; Aventure, Surnaturel, Fantaisie ] - Qui es-tu ? demanda le prétendu mort, interloqué par ce petit génie auquel il faisait face. - Autrefois, on me nommait Monkey D. Luffy, j'étais l'homme qui a trouvé le One Piece et qui l'a perdu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Maître Oda _(sur un arbre perché)_ est le seul au monde qui puisse faire réellement n'importe quoi avec ses personnages ET à en vivre.

**Rating:** K / T _(parce que c'est une histoire complexe)_

**Le mot de l'auteur:** OH MON DIEU ! Comme ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien fait sur ce site ! J'ai failli oublié comment faire pour publier des histoires. Vous allez me dire, en quatre mois, j'avais bien le temps. Mais me revoici ! Enfin... à moitié. Parce que j'ai un peu perdu l'inspiration. Donc je reviens avec une ancienne fiction, qui date de l'an dernier _(pile en janvier en plus)_ et que j'avais supprimé du site pendant une crise existentielle, parce que je ne voyais pas comment en écrire la fin _(qui n'est toujours pas écrite mais au moins imaginé !)_. Donc **Nihil novi sub sole**, comme on dit. _(c'est magique le latin, t'apprends plein de trucs qui servent à rien!)_ Mais bref, je ne vous raconterai pas ma vie ici.

**Avant-propos:** Comme je viens de le dire _(ou de l'écrire, au choix)_, il s'agit d'une ancienne fiction que j'avais déjà publié et que je sors après quelques modifications. Pas grand chose sur ce chapitre, d'ailleurs, mais le deuxième s'est pris une claque monumentale, je peux vous en assurer, mais vous verrez ça par vous-même, je ne sais pas trop quand. J'ai cependant changé deux-trois trucs. Si à la base je voulais faire un ZoLu, il n'y a pas de couple dans cette fiction. Ou juste un sous-entendu que ne verrait que ceux qui veulent _(parce que je suis tellement atteinte que certains indices ont pu m'échapper!)._

A ma décharge, je tiens à souligner que la base de cette histoire a été inventée dans le bain, pendant que je m'étouffais avec mon gel douche en faisant des bulles _(waaaaaah!)_, donc c'est peut-être foireux, c'est complexe (très complexe, même pour moi) et c'est peut-être prétentieux de dire cela, mais il s'agit pour moi de... ma meilleure fiction. Dans le sens où je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver un autre scénario qui me donne autant envie de m'éclater les doigts sur les touches de mon clavier. Donc pour faire plus humble, on dira que c'est mon histoire préférée, ouais... c'est mieux "préférée".

Donc, pour ceux qui avait déjà lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous rappellera quand même de bons souvenirs. Pour les petits nouveaux (et surtout nouvelles, je pense), bienvenue à bord, accrochez-vous bien, j'espère bien vous emmener dans mon monde magique de citrouille et d'Halloween.

**ENJOY IT ! :D**

* * *

1

L'automne, la plus belle des saisons qui soit. Celle où la vie laisse place à la mort pour revenir, encore plus magnifique. Celle où, en tendant l'oreille, l'on peut entendre les pleurs des arbres qui, parsemés de mille couleurs ravissantes, abandonnent leur souffle de vie pour quelques mois, dormir en paix. Ah qu'il aurait voulu être un de ces arbres.. Il aurait peut-être pu enfin trouver le repos.. Mais il était condamné, il ne savait même plus pourquoi, à commettre éternellement la même erreur et à en mourir, perpétuellement, comme s'il était pris dans une boucle sans fin.

Il ne se souvenait même plus du nombre de fois où il s'était fait exécuter, devant tout le village qui, rageur, lui lançait quantité de fruits et de légumes avariés. Il se souvenait juste avoir traverser les saisons.

Il avait pu voir, depuis la cour au milieu de laquelle il était retenu attaché à un poteau de bois, le sol se geler et se recouvrir d'un manteau blanc immaculé. C'était la première fois qu'il était mort. Sa dernière vision, il s'en rappelle, fut la souillure de la neige pure par son propre sang.

Il avait pu sentir, une fois les grands froids passés, les alizés chargés de pollen lui chatouiller le nez. A cette période déjà, la douleur des lames transperçant son corps ne le faisait plus grimacer.

Il avait pu observer, comme dernière distraction avant le trépas, les cigales et les grillons sauter et voler de part la cour. Pendant cette saison, qu'il venait de quitter, la mort qui l'attendait, sonnait parfois comme une délivrance lorsqu'il commençait à perdre la tête à cause du soleil cuisant contre lequel il n'était pas protégé.

Oui.. l'automne était la meilleure des saisons pour mourir, peut-être bien de manière définitive.

«**[...] ! Pour les nombreux crimes odieux que vous avez perpétré, dont l'assassinat barbare du loup bien-aimé du fils du grand colonel Morgan, vous serez en ce jour, exécutez en place publique. **Les tambours se mirent à rouler et à ajouter à la lourdeur de ce discours de mise à mort, l'angoisse de la fin de celui-ci et la résolution de toute cette mascarade.** De part la cruauté de vos actes, il a été décidé de ne pas vous laissez de dernière parole. Votre âme damnée, est condamnée à errer jusqu'à la fin des temps dans les enfers desquelles vous vous êtes échappé !**»

**« A mort ! A mort »** hurla la foule comme une dernière litanie.

Le condamné ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. Dans moins d'une minute, il sera mort. Et comme si de rien n'était, il se réveillera le lendemain matin, se baladera dans les rues de ce village miteux contrôlé par ce colonel mégalomane, il croisera cette gamine attaquée par un loup qu'il tranchera en deux. A 10h17, il se fera arrêter par la Marine qui l'attachera à ce poteau moisi, le laissant mijoter pendant une demi-journée et, lorsque le soir tombera, il se fera à nouveau tuer. Comme depuis plus de deux cents jours. A moins que ce ne fut un siècle entier? La notion du temps lui échappait totalement.

Lorsque les lames traversèrent son corps, il n'eut qu'un simple soubresaut. Il ouvrit alors les yeux pour voir ces longues lances, plantées de chaque côté de sa poitrine qui se soulevait difficilement à chacune de ses respirations. Il sentit brièvement sa bouche toute entière se parfumer du goût métallique de son propre sang et le déverser ensuite sur son menton. Puis il clôtura à nouveau ses paupières lorsqu'à son regard, tout devint noir. Ça y est. Il était mort, une fois de plus.

Quand l'exécuté reprit connaissance, il se sentit étrangement léger, comme flottant sur un petit nuage. Était-il enfin réellement mort ? Il n'en savait rien, et ne voulait même pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur que ses maigres espoirs ne disparaissent avec le voile obscur qui englobait pour le moment sa vision. Il se contenta alors d'écouter paisiblement le silence et attendit, attendit et attendit encore. Jusqu'à entendre enfin un son, un long râle d'effort qui se termina en un soupir mêlant l'appréciation de la victoire et du soulagement.

« **C'est pas trop tôt ! »** souffla une petite voix fluette et trop aiguë. Certainement celle d'un enfant.

Le mis à mort n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux mais, sentant comme une créature se balader sur sa poitrine, osa demander.

«**Je suis mort ?** »

Un ricanement lui répondit. Puis, il sembla que l'étrange créature s'assit en tailleur sur sa poitrine.

«**Non, pas encore ! Mais ça ne saurait tarder. Tu veux mourir ? **Questionna la voix enfantine.

-** J'aimerais bien.** »

Un blanc, de quelques secondes seulement et pendant lequel le presque mort entendit comme le ressac de la mer.

«**Moi, je n'ai pas envie que tu meurs.**»

Le souvenir d'une inquiétude hurlée. Celui d'une promesse vague. Et cette voix qu'il connaissait mais dont il ne se rappelait pas. L'homme, étonné de ces paroles qui résonnèrent de manière familière à ses oreilles, ouvrit alors les yeux. Les premières secondes s'écoulèrent et il crut, devant la pénombre qui lui faisait face, que son corps ne lui avait pas obéit. Mais bien vite, une sensation de vertige le prit et il lui sembla faire une longue chute.

Il ne comprit pas grand chose. L'instant suivant, il se retrouva assis sur une plage au sable blanc et fin où les vagues d'une mer trop turquoise pour être réelle venaient s'échouer en un bruit paisible. Il observa son environnement, mais où qu'il regarde, il ne voyait que sable et eau. Alors, il baissa les yeux, lorsqu'il entendit le toussotement de la jeune voix qui lui avait parlé jusque là.

Ce qu'il vit le figea de surprise. Il s'agissait d'un être humain miniature, tout juste plus grand qu'une main. Ce petit homme semblait tout droit sorti d'un conte pour enfant avec sa balafre au visage et ses cheveux bruns en pagaille sous un chapeau de paille lui-même décoré par une espèce de grosse citrouille. Il portait un T-shirt sans manche d'un orange vif qui tranchait avec le noir profond de son pantacourt. Un lutin d'Halloween ?!

«**Qui es-tu ?** demanda le prétendu mort, interloqué par ce petit génie auquel il faisait face.

- **Autrefois, on me nommait Monkey D. Luffy, j'étais l'homme qui a trouvé le One Piece et qui l'a perdu.** lui répondit le gamin en un immense sourire. **Mais je veux le reconstituer et pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu m'aideras ?**

**- Et pourquoi je le ferais ? Je n'arrive pas à moi-même me sortir de ce cauchemar !**

**- Je peux t'aider. Si tu veux, je peux te sortir de là et briser la spirale où tu es enfermé.**

**- Laisse-moi. J'en ai ma claque d'être piégé ici mais je ne crois pas qu'un gnome dégénéré arrive à me sortir de là. Je saurai me débrouiller.** »

Luffy se tut alors et regarda fixement le géant en face de lui avant de faire la moue et de se mettre à l'escalader pour venir s'asseoir sur son genou gauche. Le petit brun croisa les bras sur son torse et, les yeux dans ceux du mastodonte, dit :

**«Très bien, si tu veux. Mais dis-moi au moins qui tu es alors ! »**

Cette question laissa l'homme mort sans voix. Qui il était? Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas posé cette simple question ? Quel était son nom ? Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié ces informations pourtant élémentaires. Il avait oublié qui il était. Mais quelle est l'importance de le savoir, si on est condamné à éternellement se faire exécuter ? Pourtant, il le sentait. Sans qu'il ne la comprenne, l'importance était là et le rongeait. Miséreux, il baissa alors la tête et souffla longuement.

«** J'ai oublié. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux avoir la paix. Et mourir pour de bon, cette fois, si c'est le prix à payer.**

- **Moi,** rétorqua le dénommé Luffy, d'une voix gaie et légère, **je sais qui tu es.** »

Le condamné écarquilla les yeux et se répéta mentalement les paroles du lutin-citrouille, comme s'il pensait avoir mal entendu. Lui, ce petit machin, arrivé de nulle part, comme une fleur, saurait à sa place la réponse à sa question. Qu'était-il, au juste ? Comment pouvait-il savoir ce que lui-même ignorer ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'arrivait-il même pas à se rappeler simplement de son nom ? Mille questions se heurtèrent dans son esprit fatigué. De son silence, il l'intima à continuer.

« **Il y a longtemps, tu t'appelais Roronoa Zoro et tu avais un rêve, bien plus grand que celui de trouver le repos éternel. Il y a longtemps, tu as fait une promesse à un être cher et à celui qui deviendra le Seigneur des Pirates. Il y a longtemps, tu étais un sabreur émérite et fier. » **affirma le nain au chapeau de paille avec le même grand sourire que précédemment.

Ce fut comme un coup de massue que l'on vous assainie à l'arrière du crâne. Tout se met à tourner, vous ne comprenez plus rien et, le temps de se poser la moindre question sur le pourquoi du comment, vous perdez connaissance pour rouvrir les yeux quelques instants plus tard, totalement paumé.

C'est ce qui arriva à Zoro. Et quand lui put à nouveau voir et réagir convenablement, il se trouvait sur le ponton d'un embarcadère, face à une barque misérable qui se faisait ballotter joyeusement par les quelques vagues présentes. L'homme aux cheveux verts regarda à sa gauche. Il put voir le village vieux et pauvre dans lequel il s'était fait tuer tant de fois. Puis il porta son regard à sa droite et y distingua un océan sans limite, promesse de liberté.

Libre. Il l'était enfin. Soudain, un haut-le-coeur le saisit, et un réflexe qu'il avait perdu depuis bien longtemps lui revint. Il porta précipitamment une main à sa ceinture et soupira de soulagement en y sentant les trois sabres qui y trônaient habituellement. Un sourire apparu alors sur ses lèvres quand il baissa les yeux pour vérifier l'état de ses précieuses lames. Pourtant, malgré son sourire et le soulagement qu'il ressentait d'avoir retrouvé ses chers sabres, son coeur restait étrangement serré, comme s'il lui manquait encore quelque chose. Une chose dont il n'arrivait désespérément pas à se rappeler en dépit de tous les efforts qu'il faisait, mais dont il avait besoin.

Puis, tout d'un coup, un cliquetis inaccoutumé près de son oreille fit disparaître son sourire et ses interrogations. On jouait avec ses précieuses boucles.

Il n'eut cependant pas le besoin de chercher le coupable, que celui-ci se manifesta de sa propre volonté.

«**Oui, ils sont tous les trois là.** confirma Luffy, assis tranquillement sur l'épaule de l'épéiste.** Dis-moi, tu te souviens de ton but ?** »

Zoro réfléchit un instant, les sourcils froncés et le regard perdu dans l'infini bleu de la mer.

« **Je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler.** répondit-il, perplexe, ce qui fit rire le petit lutin.

- **Alors viens avec moi, il te reviendra !**

**- Mais qu'est ce que tu es à la fin ?!**

**- Moi ? Je suis le songe d'un rêve et, en ce jour de la célébration des morts, je t'offre une raison de vivre.** »

2

Luffy, installé nonchalamment sur la tête de Zoro, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de pousser un soupir, exaspéré.

« **J'ai faim !** se plaignit-il pour la énième fois alors que son estomac se faisait l'écho de ses paroles.

- **Descend de ma tête !** »

Un nouveau soupir franchit les lèvres de l'humain miniature après qu'il eut répondu par la négative à son nouvel ami.

«**Je ne me souvenais pas que le chemin pour Syrup était aussi long. J'suis sûr que tu nous as perdu ! T'es vraiment nul, Zoro !** râla le petit brun, une expression blasée imprimée sur le visage.

- **La ferme !** s'écria le manieur de sabre en attrapant le grincheux au creux de sa main pour l'amener à hauteur de son visage, cessant de ce fait de ramer. **Je vois même pas pourquoi je devrais suivre un gnome-citrouille à la con pour un truc dont je me fous totalement ! Et je sais même pas où c'est ton Syrup ! C'est juste un nom que je connais mais qui ne veut rien dire !** »

Le gamin au chapeau de paille gonfla alors les joues, tel un enfant qui se fait gronder, et se mit à gesticuler comme un petit diable pour s'extirper de la poigne de fer du vert.

«- **Tu m'as pas écouté ! »** geignit-il avant de mordre férocement le nez de son compagnon, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et gagnant ainsi sa liberté.

Il retomba sur les jambes du bretteur et sauta sur la planche de bois non loin pour lui faire face, le regardant d'un air sévère et réprobateur, les bras croisés sur son petit torse. Zoro, qui se tenait un nez suintant et recouvert de bave, déglutit et écouta alors ce que le lutin eut à lui dire.

« **Je te l'ai déjà dit. Il y a plus de 100 ans, Luffy au Chapeau de Paille a trouvé le One Piece, mais il lui a été dérobé et ses compagnons sont morts sous ses yeux. Il a donc souhaité de toute son âme que ce jour funeste ne soit jamais arrivé et pouvoir à nouveau vivre pareilles aventures auprès de ses amis. Mais l'on ne peut pas changer le destin aussi facilement.**

**Alors, pour que son vœu se réalise, il doit retrouver un à un ses compagnons perdus et leur rendre leur mémoire oubliée. Il a fait toutes les îles possibles, Syrup, le Baratie, Cocoyashi le Royaume de Drum, Water Seven et est même allé jusque dans la mer du Florian Triangle. Il a retrouvé chacun leur tour, tous ses amis, les tirant des mêmes supplices que la première fois qu'il les avait rencontrés. Tout cela lui a pris plus de 100 ans. **

**Mais aucun d'eux ne reprit la mer avec lui car il fut incapable de leur rendre leurs souvenirs, puisque lui-même n'arrivait plus se rappeler leur prénom. A la bouche, il n'avait que le nom de Roronoa Zoro, le chasseur de pirate et premier de ses compagnons. Car ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que, afin de voguer à nouveau sur les mers avec tout son équipage, il lui faudrait les rencontrer comme à la première fois. Et tu es celui avec qui tout a commencé. Tu comprends ?**

**- Mais je ne me suis pas fait perpétuellement buter pendant plus d'un siècle ! Je l'aurais senti passer !»** rétorqua Zoro, pas tellement convaincu de l'histoire du gnome.

Affichant un demi-sourire, Luffy secoua son index et sa tête dans un même mouvement pendulaire.

« **Ta torture a bien duré un long siècle, mais durant aucune année, l'automne n'est arrivé. Pour aucun de vous, d'ailleurs. Car il y a en automne, cette fête très spéciale : Halloween.** »

Zoro arqua un sourcil et regarda le chapeau de paille d'un air à mi chemin entre l'incrédulité et la moquerie. Voilà qu'une fête pour gosse allait être la raison de son salut.. Et puis quoi encore ? Il avait fumé quoi, ce gamin ?

Luffy soupira. Il voyait bien que ce grand dadais ne croyait pas un seul instant tout ce qu'il était en train de lui raconter. Il continua alors ses explications jusqu'au bout.

« **Je ne suis pas en train de te parler de la fête pour enfants, celle qui consiste à aller chercher des bonbons à toutes les portes. Mais c'est le soir où les gens se déguisent de la manière la plus terrifiante possible pour éloigner les mauvais esprits, mais surtout pour les apaiser. Halloween, c'est le soir où les morts reviennent à la vie. Et il y a plus de 100 ans, tout l'équipage au chapeau de paille s'est fait tué. Tu me suis ?** »

A en juger par la lueur qui traversa son regard, Zoro commençait à saisir la situation. Le bretteur afficha alors une mine sérieuse et, se saisissant des rames, demanda :

«**Syrup, c'est ça ?**

**- Ouais ! On récupère le prochain de nos compagnons.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu es vraiment ?** »

Il y eut un blanc, pas plus de dix secondes, mais le vert eut l'impression qu'il dura une éternité. Puis enfin, un sourire, léger et cachottier.

«- **Moi ? Le lutin d'Halloween qui réalise les souhaits.** »

* * *

Ouais... j'ai rien à dire.

**Citrouille vous aime ! **_(à bientôt, ou pas)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Oda est le seul au monde qui puisse réellement faire n'importe quoi avec ses personnages ET à en vivre.

**Rating:** T

**Mot de l'Auteur:** Bonjour bande de Potirons ! Comment allez-vous ? Je vous offre aujourd'hui mon deuxième chapitre, tout frais -ou pas- et quasiment entièrement revisité. Il est plus long que le premier et le sera aussi probablement plus que le troisième (qui n'est toujours pas vraiment écrit...), mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant !

Je vous fais un gros poutou de remerciement, parce que vous êtes des anges de commenter mes histoires (ce qui se perd tristement en ce moment) et que je suis une horrible créature pour ne pas vous répondre à chacun, mais, merci ! Vous avez tout l'amour d'une citrouille.

**ENJOY IT ! :D**

* * *

1

Sur une île paisible au milieu de la mer calme et turquoise d'East Blue, il existait un petit village tout aussi tranquille et sans histoire qui vivait loin de ce monde barbare et primitif empli de pirates. Le village ne souffrait d'aucun mal, jamais il n'avait attiré sur lui une quelconque attention et aucun de ses habitants n'avait brillé de par le monde.

Mais tout à chacun trouve son exception et il y en avait une à Syrup. Il y avait bien un homme, un seul et unique homme, qui un jour de grand soleil, où un bateau totalement étranger aux terres s'était amarré, décida de partir à l'aventure et devint un de ces célèbres forbans.

Il était le plus grand tireur de toute l'île et s'appelait Yassop.

C'était une histoire dont on ne parlait que très peu. Il était un homme de bien, honnête et aimant, mais à Syrup, on n'aimait pas spécialement les personnes qui tournaient en bandit des mers. Et l'on n'en parlait surtout pas devant le fils que le sniper avait laissé derrière lui. La ressemblance entre les deux était d'ailleurs plus que frappante, du visage au caractère, c'est comme si la jolie bourgade avait hérité d'un deuxième Yassop. Sauf que le fils était un menteur invétéré. Il se nommait [...] et, à l'égal de son paternel, voulait parcourir les mers et découvrir le monde.

Aujourd'hui, l'histoire de ce sniper hors pair s'est perdu dans les limbes du temps et tout ce qu'il reste, c'est cet enfant qui tous les matins, depuis aussi longtemps que les habitants du village se souviennent, parcourt les rues de long en large en prétextant que des pirates, de véritables voyous, arrivent pour l'emmener avec eux dans leur équipage.

Le jeune homme lui-même avait oublié pourquoi un tel miracle se produirait, mais il en avait la ferme conviction. Ainsi, il ne manquait pas un jour pour traverser le village en hurlant, les mains en porte-voix :

«**Les pirates ! Les pirates vont venir, vous verrez tous ! Le grand Moi prendra bientôt la mer ! Les pirates arrivent. **»

Le cœur gonflé d'espoir, il dévala la colline pour arriver sur les littéraux sablonneux de Syrup. Et, après s'être empli l'âme de ce paysage qu'il ne se lassait jamais d'admirer jour après jour, il rejoignit le rivage de coquillage et de pierre où l'attendait infatigablement le but de sa course quotidienne.

C'était une caravelle sans allure, salie et esquintée par le temps qui tenait d'avantage du rafiot que du véritable navire marchand. Mais il aimait en prendre soin il y passait ses journées, à rafistoler avec ce qu'il lui tombait sous la main cette vieille bicoque flottante. Puis, lorsqu'en poussant un long soupir de fatigue, il décrétait avoir assez travaillé pour l'heure, il s'installait sur le bastingage et observait le large.

Et tous les jours, la même rengaine, les mêmes failles dans le bois usé de la caravelle à colmater. Tous les jours il s'asseyait ainsi et scruter l'horizon, attendant que peut-être apparaisse au loin, dans cet infini espace où le ciel et la mer ne formait qu'un, les fameux pirates qui viendraient enfin le chercher.

Et ils arriveraient, il en était certain. Il le savait. Il se souvenait très bien d'un garçon au chapeau de paille avec une balafre sur la joue qu'il avait rencontré, il ne se rappelait plus quand. Mais le jeune homme lui avait assuré qu'il était un pirate et qu'il le voulait, lui aussi, dans son équipage. Seulement, il avait déjà prêté serment, il avait donné sa parole à un grand forban et il n'en avait qu'une seule. Alors à présent, il attendait, inlassablement, de pouvoir répondre à l'appel de l'aventure.

**«Parce que tu m'en as fait la promesse, hein, Roi des Pirates ? »**

2

A des lieux de là, un cri de victoire et de soulagement ébranla l'île entière, provoquant l'envol maladroit et pressé de mouettes qui, jusque là paisiblement endormies, furent prises de panique.

Heureux de pouvoir à nouveau toucher du pied la terre ferme et se dégourdir un peu, Luffy sauta avec empressement de la baraque, suivit de près par Zoro, qui bailla aux corneilles.

«**Manger ! Manger ! Manger !** répétait immanquablement l'homme miniature, comme le refrain d'une mauvaise chanson, ce qui arracha une exaspération au vert.

- **Ouais, on va y aller, **tempéra-t-il en essayant de cacher un énième bâillement. **Mais d'abord on trouve ton guss.**

**- OUAIS ! En avant !**»

Les deux comparses se mirent alors en marche vers le village le plus proche, à la recherche de leur nouveau compagnon, qui les attendait certainement quelque part. Et, lorsque le bretteur manqua par trois fois d'écraser par inadvertance le lutin-citrouille, il lui permit de remonter à nouveau sur son épaule.

Mais se fut en chevauchant sur la tête sa monture escrimeuse que Luffy arriva enfin en ville, où il se sentit à nouveau le devoir de faire savoir l'état de son estomac qui, depuis un moment déjà, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vide. Ce qui lui valut les foudres du valeureux épéiste.

« **Oi ! Je t'ai dis qu'on irait après avoir trouvé le mec que tu cherches ! Tu peux pas attendre cinq minutes ?! »** pesta-t-il en s'engageant dans ce qui semblait être la rue principale de la bourgade -et l'une des seules par ailleurs-.

Puis il s'arrêta tandis que le chapeau de paille bougonnait, les joues gonflées.

«** Alors, à quelle porte on doit toquer pour le trouver ? »** continua le chasseur de prime.

Silence... Suivi d'un gémissement témoignant d'une grande et intense réflexion. Sur la tête de Zoro, le petit homme observait avec une attention toute particulière chacune des maisons qui s'offrait à sa vue, en se curant gracieusement le nez du petit doigt. Après cinq longues minutes d'hésitation où le bretteur se mit à taper du pied d'agacement, Luffy annonça alors :

«**On n'est pas sur Syrup.** »

Un « je vais le buter » trop fortement pensé franchit les lèvres de Zoro qui se saisit alors du brun miniature pour essayer de lui arracher la tête, lui jetant à la figure une panoplie de jurons et de promesses de mort que l'on ne citera pas ici. Sauf qu'évidemment, lorsqu'on tente de décapiter à la main un gnome élastique, le résultat n'est pas forcément celui escompté. On obtient plutôt un humanoïde aux allures de diplodocus.

Le lutin-citrouille rit un moment de la réaction de son ami ou plutôt de sa tête. Car oui, le visage de l'épéiste, rouge de colère tranchant avec le vert bien particulier de ses cheveux, ça donnait un contraste plutôt amusant. Il arrêta cependant de rire lorsque Zoro raffermit sa prise sur son cou étendu et qu'il commença à devenir bleu.

Quelques instants et supplications plus tard, Luffy reprenait son souffle au creux de la main de son compagnon, qui le toisait du regard.

«**Et t'aurais pas pu le remarquer avant, non ?! »** gronda le sabreur.

Le chapeau de paille se remit sur ses jambes et massa son cou douloureux, le faisant craquer péniblement avant de répondre.

«**Finalement, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose d'être arrivé ici. Tu ne te souviens de rien ? » **demanda-t-il en pointant l'index vers la fin de cette large rue commerçante dans laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Zoro fronça les sourcils et observa silencieusement, dubitatif. Puis, de surprise, il écarquilla les yeux. Car plus loin, il n'y avait plus aucune maison, plus loin, il n'y avait rien, juste le chaos. Tout semblait avoir été arraché de terre, par une violente tempête, ou une sorte de boulet de canon géant.

«**Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?** souffla-t-il, incrédule.

- **C'est ici qu'on l'avait rencontré pour la toute première fois. Je n'arrive pas moi-même à me rappeler exactement.. Mais c'est sur cette île que nous avons découvert un précieux compagnon. C'était une fille et elle avait les cheveux roux. Tu vois ?** »

Le vert ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vague, il cherchait dans sa mémoire. Mais comment pourrait-il se souvenir de quelqu'un comme ça alors qu'il ne parvenait même pas à lever le voile sur lui-même ?

«**Vaguement,** finit-il par dire, **une image floue.**»

Luffy lui sourit, tristement et compatissant.

«**C'est pas grave. Je sais qu'elle attend quelque part, comme tous les autres ! Quand ce sera son tour, je me rappellerais de tout et elle pourra reprendre la mer. Et toi aussi à ton tour, tu retrouveras le but que tu t'étais fixé ainsi que tout ce que tu as oublié ! »** lança-t-il pour le motiver à nouveau, un large sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

Sourire qui continua sa route jusqu'à la bouche du bretteur qui remit le lutin sur le sommet de son crâne.

«**Allez ! Choppe à manger et mettons-nous en route pour Syrup ! Halloween, c'est que vingt-quatre heures par an, alors en avant ! » **s'esclaffa le gamin en levant son poing en l'air victorieux.

Une fois en mer et lancé vers la prochaine île, Luffy ouvrit grand la bouche pour attraper, après un plongeon en arrière, une boule de mie de pain que lui lançait Zoro, entre deux bouchées. Il ne prit même pas la peine de mastiquer et déglutit bruyamment, avant de lever un visage où trônait une moue boudeuse vers l'homme aux cheveux verts.

«**Zoro, t'es nul ! Je voulais de la viande ! La viande c'est mieux ! Ça donne des forces et ça a du goût ! Y'a que ça de vrai pour remplir un estomac.**

**- Tais-toi ! Un si petit gars ne devrait pas avoir trop de problèmes côté nutrition**. rétorqua ledit « nul » en poussant le mini-gamin du doigt. **En plus la viande, ça se garde mal dans une barque. **»

Il se fit soudainement mordre l'index par le «petit gars » qui, même accroché, continuait de réclamer sa nourriture favorite. Le sabreur eut d'ailleurs toute la peine du monde à se défaire de lui et ce fut seulement après deux bonnes minutes passées à secouer sa main comme un beau diable qu'il réussit à le faire lâcher prise, y laissant malencontreusement un morceau de peau que le gnome recracha sitôt sa proie libérée.

«**Lutin d'Halloween, t'es sûr ? T'es pas plutôt un Piranha ? »** demanda Zoro en regardant son pauvre doigt, marqué de la dentition du petit être.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'une grimace et soupira alors, avant de continuer son repas. Chose qui attira immédiatement l'attention du brun, qui rouvrit la bouche pour quémander sa part. Mais l'autre, après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil des moins discrets, se contenta de l'ignorer tout bonnement, croquant à pleine dent dans une pomme qu'il venait de tirer du sac de provision.

Luffy se vexa une fois de plus et entreprit donc d'escalader l'épéiste, qui feignait toujours l'ignorance. Ce n'est qu'une fois sur le poignet du géant, accroché comme un koala qu'il put goûter à la victoire et, alors que Zoro allait porter le fruit à ses lèvres, il le dévora entièrement et à une vitesse ahurissante pour finir par sauter sur les genoux du vert, en se tapotant le ventre, repu.

« **Merci pour le repas ! »** s'écria-t-il, guilleret tandis que derrière lui, Zoro semblait s'agrandir en une aura noire et meurtrière.

Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'essayer à nouveau d'étrangler le chapeau de paille, que celui détourna son attention en s'exclamant, d'une manière presque euphorique.

«**On y est ! On y est ! C'est Syrup ! **»

Toutes les envies de meurtres du bretteur tombèrent quand il leva les yeux vers l'horizon, où une île se dessinait peu à peu. Il espérait bien que cette fois était la bonne. Luffy ricanait bêtement, alors que, d'excitation, il frappait ses pieds l'un contre l'autre.

Son enthousiasme arracha un sourire à Zoro qui s'empara alors des rames pour commencer à les diriger vers l'île. Et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour y parvenir. Aidés par une vague un peu trop puissante ils arrivèrent sur la plage, trempés jusqu'aux os et sans embarcation pour la suite de leur périple. Car si tous deux touchèrent terre en un seul morceau, la barque qui les avait transportés depuis le début eut bien moins de chance et finit sa pauvre vie éventrée sur les rochers.

Cela fit d'ailleurs grandement pester l'épéiste, qui espérait sincèrement ne pas avoir à finir ses jours sur ce bout de terre, qui, avec la chance qui le suivait, n'était certainement pas cette tant cherchée Syrup, mais probablement une île déserte.

Son attitude fit rire Luffy, qui, après l'avoir regardé s'énerver dans le vent, l'escalada et le rassura. Ils étaient bien sur la bonne île, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. À moitié convaincu, le vert accepta alors d'explorer un peu plus les terres. Leur camarade était la, assurément. Il leur fallait juste le trouver et ils pourraient le cueillir, comme un fruit mûr.

Sur la tête de Zoro, le petit homme ferma les yeux et profita du vent frais qui courait sur son visage, manquant tout juste de faire envoler son précieux chapeau.

3

Sur un îlot sans végétation et sans vie, entouré d'une mer turquoise sans vague, un jeune homme répétait un discours inventé dans l'heure. Les poings serrés, les bras décrivant de larges mouvements pour appuyer ses paroles, il s'entraînait à la manière d'un orateur de renom. Cependant rien n'y faisait. Peu importait l'énergie qu'il y mettait, toujours au même point, il se mettait à bégayer stupidement et sans en comprendre la raison.

Agacé de ses échecs perpétuels, il se mît d'un seul coup à hurler sa rage à l'océan, son seul auditoire. C'est alors que, se laissant choir dans le sable d'un blanc irréel en soupirant, il entendit un rire cristallin et enfantin.

Immédiatement, il tourna la tête vers la source de ce bruit qui n'avait pas lieu d'être et bondit sur ses jambes, de surprise. Face a lui, assis nonchalamment dans le sable, le visage orné d'un grand sourire et la tête coiffée d'un chapeau-citrouille, un petit être ricanait bêtement.

"**Q-Qui es-tu, créature des enfers ?! Comment oses-tu te montrer devant le grand ... Le grand ...**"

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cherchant désespérément un mot qui ne venait pas. Alors, il tenta autre chose.

"**On me la fait pas à moi !** s'écria-t-il, tout d'un coup. **J'ai plus de huit mille hommes à mes ordres ! Et même sur cette île déserte, ils n'hésiteront pas un seul instant à venir et à te pourfendre si jamais tu t'en prends à leur bien-aimé capitaine ! Fais bien attention à toi ! Ce ne sont pas le genre de personne qui aiment beaucoup plaisanter !"**

Mais ses menaces, tout au contraire de provoquer un effroi épouvantable chez ladite créature des enfers, la firent exploser de rire, créant une incrédulité sans nom chez l'orateur.

Luffy rit ainsi un long moment, se roulant dans le sable chaud, les mains plaquées sur son estomac. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour faire cesser ses éclats d'hilarité et s'exclamer, en essuyant les larmes de rire qui perlaient à ses yeux :

«**J'avais presque oublié ! Tu es vraiment doué pour mentir, Usopp !**»

La respiration du présentement nommé s'évapora un instant, pendant lequel il fixa sans ciller le petit lutin à ses pieds. Le monde semblait s'arrêter autour d'eux. Tout mourut, l'espace d'un moment. Même le bruit des vagues ne parvenait plus aux oreilles du métisse.

«**Comment tu m'as appelé ?!** demanda-t-il, éberlué.

**- Usopp ! »** répéta l'autre, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Le menteur recula alors et, se prenant les pieds dans ses propres jambes, tomba en arrière, sans quitter le petit brun du regard.

«- **M-Mais c'est toi !** s'écria-t-il en pointant du doigt l'humain miniature, dont le sourire ne fanait pas. **C'est toi, tu lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, à ce type qui a battu Kuro et qui a sauvé le village ! Il m'avait même demandé de rejoindre son navire... Je me rappelle maintenant pourquoi j'ai refusé... Je suis déjà un pirate, je ne peux pas abandonner mes compagnons ! Mon capitaine arrivera bientôt pour me chercher !**»

Mais son refus ne fut pas suffisant pour retirer le sourire qui ornait les lèvres de Luffy.

«**Oui, il y a longtemps, il te l'a promis..** rappela ce dernier, son sourire se transformant en esquisse nostalgique. **Mais.. Malheureusement, il ne pourra pas tenir sa parole cette fois-ci.**

**- Comment ça ?**»

Le petit homme esquiva la question et s'approcha du garçon au long nez.

**«Tu te souviens de Zoro ? **»

A cette demande, Usopp se figea. Zoro... Oui ! Zoro ! Il s'en souvenait, bien sûr. Les cheveux verts, des boucles d'oreilles et trois sabres à la ceinture, c'était Roronoa, le chasseur de pirate. Comment l'oublier, alors c'était lui-même qui l'avait invité à prendre la mer en sa compagnie ! Ils naviguaient tous deux sous le même pavillon ! Retrouvant un semblant de sourire, le jeune homme aux cheveux frisés se frotta le nez d'un air supérieur.

«**Bien sûr que oui ! Il était sous les ordres de mon capitaine, on a traversé mille océans, ensemble ! J'étais un fier tireur et lui, un valeureux épéiste ! Nous faisons parti de l'équipage du roi des pirates. Alors tu imagines bien qu'on ne va pas aller voir ailleurs. On avait fait un serment, tous ensemble. J'ai promis de devenir un grand guerrier des mers. »**

Il marqua une pause et, tout fier qu'il était, se redressa aussi droit qu'il le put, se laissant submerger par le flot de souvenirs qui lui revenait soudainement.

**«Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier ! Zoro était sur le Vogue Merry, avec le capitaine. J'allais partir de mon côté, quand il m'a proposé de monter à bord. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce moment.**»

Et pourtant, sa mémoire l'avait bien enfouit dans un endroit inaccessible de son esprit, jusqu'à maintenant. Comme si ses souvenirs étaient revenus en même temps que ce nom qu'il avait effacé. L'esquisse de Luffy s'agrandit d'avantage sans pour autant reprendre l'aspect d'un véritable sourire. Il commençait au moins à se rappeler tout seul de son identité.

« **Eh... tu te souviens des autres ?**»

Un long blanc. Pendant lequel les deux s'échangèrent un regard, l'un plein d'attente, l'autre plein d'interrogations.

«**Comment ça les autres ?** osa finalement questionner le garçon au long nez.

**- Vous étiez neuf, un petit mais pourtant fier équipage. Tu ne souviens vraiment pas ?** »

Usopp baissa alors la tête et chercha dans ses souvenirs confus. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il revit vaguement l'image de son père, puis un navire, une petite caravelle à tête de bouc qui semblait sourire et des visages flous. Un vent de nostalgique souffla, son cœur se gonfla, serré et il ferma les poings. Une chaleur doucereuse et familière l'envahit soudainement. Face à tous ces souvenirs qui affluaient, son crâne se mit à lui tourner, mais il ne voyait toujours que des images brouillées.

Voulant sortir de sa propre mémoire et répondre en même temps au petit lutin, le métisse secoua la tête.

«**C'est trop vague... j'arrive juste à voir des têtes sans visage.**»

Un nouveau silence prit place et le gamin au chapeau de paille regardait, d'un air à mi-chemin entre la mélancolie et la profonde tristesse, celui qui à ses yeux paraissait être un géant.

«**Il faut que tu reprennes la mer dès maintenant.**»

Le garçon au long nez resta interdit quelques instants. Reprendre la mer ? Il n'attendait que ça ! Mais il y a longtemps, il avait promis au roi des pirates et à Zoro qu'il les attendrait pour voyager ensemble. Et puis, au final, pourquoi il reprendrait la mer ? Tout seul en plus...

«**Et le Cap'tain ?** demanda-t-il au mini homme.

- **Il ne viendra pas. Et puis, il y a longtemps, c'est toi qui voulais l'être. Ce serait une bonne opportunité, non ? Il faut que tu ailles chercher toi-même cet homme à qui tu fais allégeance.**

**- Quoi ? Mais attends, com-... **»

Usopp ne put cependant pas finir sa phrase que tout, autour de lui, se mit à bouger. Le lutin au chapeau de paille disparut comme par enchantement alors que le sable semblait se mettre à glisser sous les semelles du menteur, comme s'il était aspiré ailleurs. En l'espace de quelques secondes, tout devint noir et il ferma les paupières pour se les frotter, voulant s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

4

Le souffle de vent passé, Luffy, du haut de son perchoir verdoyant, ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et esquissa un sourire. Il tendit alors son cou en poussant l'extension jusqu'à pouvoir planter son regard dans celui de l'escrimeur, qui sursauta en voyant la tête du gamin de si près.

Tout à l'envers, une main sur son chapeau pour ne pas le perdre, le petit brun dit :

«**Usopp.**

**- Quoi «Usopp » ?**

**- C'est le nom de celui qu'on est venu chercher, ici. Je m'en suis souvenu ! »** expliqua le lutin, tout joyeux.

Mais il n'obtint de Zoro qu'un haussement de sourcil. Alors, il continua, avec une euphorie toute particulière.

«**Il a reprit la mer, on a réussi, Zoro !**

**- Réussi quoi ? On s'est juste pointé sur une île !**

**- Moi, je l'ai vu, il s'est souvenu de toi. Et grâce à ça, il s'est souvenu de qui il était, aussi. Pas de tout, mais c'est déjà ça !**»

Le bretteur s'arrêta alors et se pinça l'intérieur de la lèvre. Cela ne lui rappelait que trop cet espèce de vide qu'il ressentait au niveau de sa poitrine. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se remémorer sa propre vie, à son tour ? Si ce gars avait réussi, pourquoi pas lui aussi ? Qu'est ce qu'il clochait, hein ?

Son regard se perdit dans l'azur du ciel à l'horizon et il poussa un profond soupir, avant que le gnome n'agite sa main minuscule devant ses yeux, essayant d'attirer son attention.

«**Zoro ? »** appela-t-il, son ton trahissant son questionnement.

Le susnommé ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant le silence amené par les alizés frais s'installer quelques secondes.

«-** Et moi, **dit-il finalement. **Grâce à quoi je pourrais enfin me souvenir ?**»

Ce fut cette fois l'humain miniature qui laissa le temps passer avant d'apporter sa réponse, juste suffisamment pour qu'un sourire vienne prendre place sur ses lèvres.

«- **Monkey D. Luffy !** il se tut à nouveau un instant. **Il faut reprendre la mer. **»

Zoro s'arrêta alors soudainement. Ce gosse se moquait véritablement de lui, ce n'était pas possible. Voilà peut-être quinze minutes qu'ils étaient sur l'île, à marcher vers un village qui ne semblait pas voir se montrer et maintenant, il fallait reprendre la mer, comme si de rien était, alors que leur embarcation était fracassée sur la plage. Il le prenait pour un pigeon ou il aimait le faire tourner en bourrique ?

«**Tu te fous de moi ?**

**- Non, pas du tout. Je t'assure qu'il faut qu'on y aille. Il faut que l'on continue notre route.** s'écria le chapeau de paille, bien trop enthousiaste.

-** Et tu veux faire comment, sans bateau ?!**»

Luffy rétracta alors sa tête et s'assit à nouveau confortablement sur le crâne du sabreur, qui grognait pour avoir une réponse. Un doux sourire vint vite prendre place sur ses lèvres. Puis, il expliqua alors:

**«Fais-moi simplement confiance, avance vers la plage. On trouvera une nouvelle barque et on pourra repartir. Il faut qu'on lui montre le chemin.»**

5

Lorsque Usopp rouvrit les yeux, il était sur la vieille caravelle qu'il affectionnait tant. Étonné, il regarda tout autour de lui, tournant une ou deux fois sur lui-même et se pinça même pour être certain d'être retourné à la réalité. C'était bien étrange, lui qui avait l'impression d'avoir juste battu des cils...

Le jeune homme soupira. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait se passer des choses anormales autour de lui ! D'abord cette impression de déjà vu, à chaque fois qu'il se levait, cette force étrange et indescriptible qui le poussait sans relâche à venir sur ce rafiot. Tout cela lui sauta au visage avec violence. Ça faisait si longtemps.. pourquoi ne se rendait-il compte qu'à présent, de cette routine séculaire dans laquelle il était pris ? Et maintenant, il y avait ce rêve.

Il n'arrivait pas entièrement à croire le petit homme qu'il avait rencontré – il avait d'ailleurs oublié de lui demander son nom, mais il avait comme l'impression de le savoir.-, pourtant, il avait le cœur léger et se mit à rire, inexplicablement. Oui.. Il n'avait plus à se soucier de toutes ces choses étranges, il était après tout le grand capitaine Usopp! Le pirate qui avait défait le terrible forban, Kuro. Il était le canonnier et inventeur de l'équipage du Roi des Pirates.

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, su expliquer ce qui le poussait à écouter ce drôle de petit personnage qui sortait d'un conte d'Halloween, mais il savait qu'il devait y aller. Comme si ça avait toujours été ce qu'il avait à faire, il le sentait comme ça. Son cœur en était tout serré d'excitation.

Au loin, un point de faible lumière flottait à la surface de l'eau, paisiblement.

C'est alors avec un empressement qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même qu'il appareilla et finit par lever l'ancre. Il ne savait où aller, pourtant, il avait le sentiment que sa vieille caravelle le conduirait exactement à l'endroit voulu. Il alluma une lanterne, qu'il attacha à la figure de proue. Rien ne lui faisait peur, il se sentait même capable d'affronter n'importe quel obstacle qui lui ferait face. Car il répondait enfin à l'appel silencieux que la mer lui lançait depuis plus d'un siècle.

6

Sur une barque miteuse, percée çà et là, voguant sur un large océan au milieu de nulle part, Zoro commençait à s'énerver tout seul face à la désinvolture du petit être qui lui faisait face avec un large rictus. Il avait l'impression qu'il se moquait profondément de lui, et l'idée de se faire mener en bateau, par ce gosse-citrouille ne lui plaisait pas tellement.

Il inventait sans cesse autre chose, des choses très souvent incompréhensibles et leur destination changeait. Parfois, Roronoa se demandait même si le lutin n'avait pas oublié -ou bien modifié volontairement- le but de son voyage, qui avait l'air de se transformer en simple promenade.

L'attitude de ce gamin l'agaçait, sa frivolité l'énervait et sa gourmandise lui donnait envie de le jeter par dessus bord. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui l'empêchait de lui mettre une grosse rouste, comme il l'aurait fait à n'importe quel gosse trop chiant, qui l'empêchait de l'abandonner à son sort et de partir seul pour faire il ne savait même pas quoi.

Non. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'intime conviction qu'il devait le suivre, que de sa présence à ses côtés dépendait tout le reste. Ce petit génie d'Halloween qui rappelait à sa mémoire défaillante une silhouette nostalgique allait éclairer les zones d'ombres qui subsistaient encore dans ses souvenirs, il en était certain. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même et c'était ce quelque chose qui l'empêchait de le quitter.

«**Ça a servi à quoi d'aller sur Syrup, au final ? **»

Étalé de tout son long dans la miséreuse embarcation, Zoro regardait Luffy qui était installé au devant, à côté de la lanterne que le sabreur avait trouvé et allumé sur le caprice du petit brun.

Ce dernier sauta alors sur ses jambes et s'approcha de l'épéiste. Pendant un moment, il resta silencieux, jusqu'à arriver près du pirate où il s'assit, avant de lever la tête en l'air.

**«Pour qu'il puisse reprendre la mer ! **expliqua-t-il enfin, les yeux encore rivé sur les étoiles.** C'était à Monkey D. Luffy de vous réunir, alors dans ma tête tout n'est pas clair. Mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il a réussi à sauver tout le monde des supplices dans lesquels ils étaient empêtrés, mais sans pouvoir les faire reprendre la mer. Il leur reste à chacun des bribes de leur vie passée à ses côtés, ou du moins, ils savent tous qu'ils appartiennent à l'équipage du nouveau Roi des Pirates. Mais Luffy n'a pas réussi à leur rendre la totalité de leur souvenir et c'est cette loyauté immuable qui les a empêchés de reprendre la mer avec lui, qui ne se souvenait plus entièrement d'eux, ni de lui-même. Tu dois le sentir aussi dans tes tripes, non ? »**

Le vert garda la bouche close un instant et laissa son regard se perdre parmi les vagues. Ce qu'il sentait par dessus tout était un immense vide dans sa poitrine, la sensation d'être incomplet, de n'être qu'à moitié et le sentiment que sa place était quelque part sur cette mer sans fin, auprès de ces silhouettes ombragées que sa mémoire refusait d'identifier.

Oui, il avait la conviction d'appartenir à un endroit, à un tout bien plus grand que lui. Chaque battement de son cœur lui le faisait sentir.

Le minuscule brun, face à sa réponse muette, sourit amplement et, après un regard vers la lanterne qui brûlait paisiblement à l'avant du bateau, dit :

«**Il faut qu'on le retrouve, maintenant. Les autres nous suivront, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.**

**- Et où doit-on aller ?**

**- Là où erre le Roi des Pirates, dans l'archipel des Shabondy.**»

* * *

La suite arrivera... **quand elle arrivera** ! Certainement pendant les** vacances**, le temps que je me remette des cours et contrôles à répétition et surtout que j'écrive.

Laisser un avis vous fait **level up** dans le coeur des auteurs, n'oubliez pas, **bande de kiwi** !

_See you soon !_


End file.
